Pascal Stonely
Name: Pascal Stonely Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Science Olympiad, Academic League (Quiz Bowl), Orchestra, and socializing with older men. Appearance: '''Pascal has short blonde hair that is on the darker side which is semi-spiky that he adamantly does every morning with products that contain eccentric ingredients such as agave oil or volcanic clay. He has green eyes which are usually behind square black rimmed glasses. The first thing that many people notice about him are his long eyelashes that border his eyes which also make them extremely inviting. At 5’9 he is right in the middle of height for guys his age, or so he thinks. He is not fat but not muscular, he thinks of himself as somewhere in between. He does have some bulk on his medium frame at 180 pounds, but he likes it all the same. Both of his ears are pierced with silver hoops. He dresses in designer clothes because it gives himself a sense of importance when around his peers (because as explained below, he thinks of himself as better than most of them). One attribute about him that he is sell-conscious about is his body hair. He has more hair on his arms and chest than most guys his age, but he finds this quality about him positive when an attractive older man takes a glimpse of his open black classic tape shirt from Burberry and comes over to have a conversation at the local coffee shop…. '''Biography: '''He was born in Stratford-Upon-Avon, England after his father (who is from San Diego, CA) met his mother at the same university that they were both working on their PhDs. His father was pursuing a PhD in mathematics (hence his name, after the French mathematician) and his mother was working on her degree in biochemistry. Pascal you could say was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Both his parents, upon completing their degrees, both obtained high paying jobs in the European market. His parents never really showered him with gifts unless he earned it such as completing a book, solving a math problem, or giving a mini-presentation on a newly discovered insect in the Amazon. At a young age, he knew why his parents were like this, but wished sometimes they would lay off his back. In order to take his mind off of science and excelling, he decided to pick up the viola, which he became very skilled at. Whenever he was tired of his demanding school work or one of his parents “assignments”, he found solstice and ultimately an escape when he picked up his viola and played for hours on end. He especially went on practicing marathons when his parents were away on business either in the states or in other European countries, which made him, over the years, a little distant from his parents. He is emotional at times because he feels like his parents could have been there more for him, but all he had sometimes was himself to keep him emotionally stable. Eventually as he got older, his parents did not interfere with his personal life or asked questions, just as long as he had his priorities straight (science and music). This was a lucky break for Pascal because by the time he was about 11, he noticed he had an interest in boys rather than girls, and by 13 he already knew he was gay. He leaned towards the older guys, and at the same age that he decided upon his sexuality, he had a fling with a neighbor who was on the schools’ football (soccer) team who was 18. Although Pascal knew this the age difference wrong he wanted more. His father announced one day that the family was moving to California, just in time for Pascal to start high school. He was pissed. Now he had to mingle with Americans at a new school that probably was four years behind where he was now. Pascal, accepting what he thought was his “fall from grace”, had a rocky start to high school. His upscale dress impressed the girls, but unfortunately for them, he was not interested. Pascal joined all the academically challenging classes he could as well as clubs. He quickly became a star in the orchestra, and led his academic teams to instant success at the state level. His drive to become a chemist makes him feel superior to many of his peers because they, according to him, “have no direction in life”. He made a few friends, but nothing too special. Small groups tend to flock towards him once they find out he is from England and Pascal seems to fair well in small groups. Once he is thrown into a large group, he starts thinking in his head mean things about each and every one of the people around him. He tends not to like people his age as a whole. Many people think of him as a heartless snob, but many people do not know is that Pascal does have emotion whether it be crying after a symphony performance, looking at a sunset, or reading a moving book, but he does not like to share this with people of his age because he feels they do no appreciate the beauty that is around them. This leads to his last attribute, which many do not know about him. Pascal likes to go online and meet older men (preferably 21-35… and with a nice paying job). His favorite rendezvous point is a local coffee shop where he is seen reading some sort of chemistry related book which he slowly lowers when his new guy walks in, only to turn on the Pascal charm to win him over. They mistake him for an older man, but accept the fact that he is not. Pascal does not consider himself a “gold digger”, but likes when he is sitting next to his latest “friend” in a new BMW driving to a fancy restaurant. '''Advantages: Extremely intelligent, charming (especially towards males), witty, and has a strong head on his shoulders. Will not be persuaded by female tactics. Keeps to himself but can interact with others just so as there are not too many. Due to the fact he probably does not have a long relationship with most of his classmates and that he feels they would be useless anyway, he probably will have no problem killing them off. Disadvantages: He is a sucker for a good looking guy even one that is his own age. He has an ongoing battle of his private emotions as well as the wall that he puts up for people which could lead to some mind battles of his own. He could ultimately be his worst enemy. Designated Number: Male Student no. 82 The above biography is as written by Ep0xy_eTheR. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Ballistic Baton + Riot Shield Conclusions: This one seems to have the 'double whammy'. He's gay AND he's from England. This ought to make him quite the obnoxious character for us here in SOTF. I absolutely love it when the arrogant ones get their just desserts, though he could be a bit of a contender if he gets his hands on a proper weapon. If he can look past the pretty faces, that is... Game Evaluations Kills: 'Antonio Legarda '''Killed by: 'Antonio Legarda '''Collected Weapons: Ballistic Baton + Riot Shield (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Pascal, in chronological order. V3: *The Stench of Reality Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Pascal Stonely. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students